When Happiness Comes To None
by Loki's-Pudding
Summary: My first story,I reuploaded it again because there was a glitch in it....Sorry.But I have fixed it.Read now! :D


Spongebob and Sandy : Fanfict Title: When happiness comes to none.  
(based on a true story)

Sandy and Spongebob met on a Karate Cheerdance Practice (but she didn't KNOW him)for the Bikini Bottom Competition were on the same team (Yellow).  
She is always with him but she never even metion his kept on dancing and dancing,but Sandy has a part in the cheerdance where she has to step on Spongebob (lap)  
and is embarassed to put her foot on his lap while kneeling.  
Spongebob doesn't even mind it at all_,"Sandy,it's ok! i'm wearing long jogging pants anyway!",_Sandy replies _"But still! my shoes are very dirty to step on very clean pants!",_Sandy running off to take off her shoes then came back to Spongebob_."OK, your choice."_ Spongebob said,  
"Thank you then" Sandy said with a smile thinking that it was a great choice.

Then the Competition week came,Sandy was late at school and ran out of chairs.  
But Spongebob gave up his chair just for Sandy,but she didn't manage to say thank you because he left already.  
Sandy joined Karate as usual and wanted to try out joined Chess and also,Karate. First,  
they played at the library and both of them were Chess game finished first before Scrabble, so Spongebob had the chance to watch Sandy play (by the way,he won).He was just at the back of her secretly (he doesn't know why he,himself hides).Sandy had the feeling someone was watching her so of course,she looked behind,  
**_*oh whaddufu!*_** she thought while babbling nonsense,she was so embarrased to let Spongebob see her low score on Scrabble (actually,  
she was the 2nd runner-up.).She was too nervous to think that Spongebob thought that she was a loser,not getting effort for her team,but she relaxed when Spongebob left (but was still in the library).In the end,she won the 2nd place,  
excited for the awarding ceremony.

Came in the Karate Competition. Sandy was just too cool to lose since it IS impossible for her to lose in her favorite sport ,on the other hand,  
Spongebob is a bit nervous but then cooled off for a while. The fight starts,the first player is Sandy,with an unknown opponent. She just breathed one time after the "go" signal then made an aggressive Karate chop to finish the enemy all of a sudden! All of them was amazed by her strength and the other teams were scared to face her.

Spongebob came in the ring with a yellow weird looking helmet.  
His oponent is from Red team and has the name Gibbs,who looks very muscular in his shirt but has an awful face (lolz).  
Spongebob's nervousness came again,but had the courage to attack after the "go".Gibbs punched Spongebob on the face but he didn't even feel any harm but he said it tickled,Gibbs kept on punching at him but Spongebob just giggles for being "tickled",beacause of that,Gibbs fell outside the ring because of extreme tiredness. Spongebob WINS!.Sandy was very happy to hear the news and screamed _"Yuppeeee~!!!!",_but she didn't knew why she is exaggerated too much... _"Then we go for gold?",_  
Spongebob said loudly with a clear big smile to Sandy, _"I guess so!"_  
she said with a smile bigger than Spongebob' turned slowly to go to his was so happy that he talked to her.  
Time passed until the awarding ceremony came.

Ms. Lovfish,their P.E. teacher announces the winners of Karate!  
_"Karate girls,1st place,Sandy Cheeks!",_Sandy goes to the stage and claims her golden clam medal as her prize_."Karate boys,1st place,Spongebob Squarepants!",_he rushed to the stage,but Sandy wasn't listening,admiring her medal,then Spongebob rushed to where he he was coming back,Sandy saw him carrying his that she forgot to watch him go up the . Lovefish again called Sandy for her silver medal on Scrabble. Spongebob,getting the golden medal for Chess.  
Sandy only realized that she likes Spongebob on the Awarding Ceremony on the last day of the the problem is..... She thought his name was "Spongeboy",so she kept on calling him that name and he never even turns around,and it was dissmissal,upset,she screamed inside the schoolbus _"Spongeboy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _....Luckily,her busmate corrected her. Sandy thinking the reason why Spongbob never turn,was disapointed because she lost the chance to approach and talk to him........

The next week:  
Sandy always meet Spongebob on recess and lunch,mostly going outside the comfort room and seen more at the always wanted to talk to him but never had the chance since Spongebob is always chit-chatting with his bestfriend,Patrick Star.  
Sandy told her 2 bestgals about how she felt and were thinking who he might be.  
Sandy pointed out the yellow sponge eating with a starfish, then the two were laughing because they thought ***how can Sandy be in-love with a sponge?!*** .Sandy was serious about it...

It was dissmissal (3:30),Sandy is with her best friends while going to the passed by Spongebob and Patrick,but Spongebob didn't react as if he never met Sandy. The three of them were laughing but Sandy was hurt deeply,waaaayyyy deeply.  
Until 3 days passed and Sandy was at her treedome,using the computer and being online on just a little while,Spongebob talked to Sandy by chat on Facebook.

_SB(Spongebob): "Hi" SY(Sandy): "Hello~ :) "_  
_SB: "Do you know me?"_  
_SY: "yeah"_  
_SB: "Can I ask a question?"_  
_SY: "ok"_  
_SB: "Why were you and your friends looking at me earlier?"_  
_SY: "They're annoying me...You know it anyway...."_  
_SB: "About what?"_  
_SY:"You will know next or next next week"_  
_SB: "When,on Valentine's Day?"_  
_SY: "So you know already then"_  
_SB: "About what?"_  
_SY : geez._  
_SB: "I'm SLOW ok?"_  
_SY: "I don't even think you are...."_  
But,Spongebob goes had enough so she messaged him about the "reason"

_Subject: ........reason _

_because~~~~-----the reason why we all look at you is---- because ever since the Competition Week until now,I like you_

_Spongebob's reply:_  
_why....._

_Sandy's reply:_  
_I got the right prediction that you will ask that question......_

_have the same smile as my fave cartoon chara XD _

_have the red t-shirt that I wanted_

_''re kind (especially on the Competition week)_  
_to talk with_

_sometimes_

_Spongebob:_  
_shocking like how......_

_Sandy:_  
_Sometimes you just show up in front of me or you scare me at my back_

_Spongebob:_  
_okkkkk........._

Sandy thought that Spongebob is mad at her because of the confession.  
Spongebob's busmates always say that he also has the same feelings with her,  
but Sandy doubts it.  
Until many weeks passed of just chatting on Facebook,Sandy still likes him.  
Music Day was wore a normal white t-shirt and a black hoodie with darkviolet designs on it,he also wore a black cap. Sandy became very excited for Spongebob's dance which is a remix and with a group.  
Her eyes were just shining as she looks at Spongebob dance while laughing as well,  
until the last song was playing (more like a gay song!).The male fishes who wore caps (including Spongebob) took them out of their heads to reveal that they were wearing headbands and they were shaking their waists so gracefully!  
All of the audience were laughing and clapping! When it comes to Sandy,  
everyone can hear her loudest laugh in the auditorium!  
Once again, dissmissal and Sandy hurried up home,when she was at the schoolbus,she prayed and prayed for no traffic . She saw Spongebob online on Facebook,but she waited for a while for him to say hello , he did say hello,she was very happy chat with him as time passes.

Meanwhile,Spongebob asked something.

(Spongebob is older 1 year than Sandy by the way)

_SB: Hey,do you know my EX-crush?_  
_SY:Let's see......is it Mariana?_  
_SB: Well,yeah but that's when I was in grade 5!_  
_how about my crush NOW?_

Sandy's heart beat faster

_SY: I'm not planning to know because my friends say that if I will know,_  
_I might go to suicide so its better to not know anything about that (besides,_  
_maybe it will happen to me again on what happened last year on Nov. Fri the 13'th)_

_SB: Geez,I'll say it! my crush now is Pearly!_  
_(hurt)SY: I SAID DON'T SAY IT ALREADY!_  
_SY: mataku._  
_SB: What does that mean?_  
_SY: It means "geez" in Japanese._  
_I like to speak Japanese and Korean all of a sudden._  
_SB: Ahhhhhh_

_SY: Babo.....(Korean)_

Later that night,Sandy cried nonstop on her bed because of what Spongebob did.  
She cried and cried until she fell asleep....she thought of never forgiving Spongebob.......

Art Day was happening (just after Music Day).  
It was their Mask parade,so it was Sandy's turn to go up the stage,she kept on doing the heartbroken hand movement while on the never looks ,Sandy went back to her chair (the section of Sandy is right next to Spongebob's section)embarassed since she thought her mask was a while,when the Talent Show was rolling,she was seated a little near his chair and Spongebob's classmate kept on telling him to look at had enough,  
she screamed _"Hey! I was the one hurt! He doesn't even know that I cried nonstop because of him!"_ ....ALL of Spongebob's classmates were looking at Sandy,who was crying too hard...but Spongebob didn't even manage to approach her and make her feel better (he didn't even looked at Sandy either).He didin't care.....  
While Sandy was crying very hard,she thought of suicide but one of her friends read her mind and stopped her,she agreed.A friend of hers heard that Spongebob asked his seatmate on why was Sandy crying,but she didn't realise the back of Spongebob,his other classmate spoke at a British accent just to make Sandy feel better,he said _"Why is she crying?",_but Sandy's friend got annoyed and screamed at him _"Hey! don't worsen Sandy's feelings!"_ .Spongebob never looked at Sandy,not once.  
The REAT (Regional Elementary Achivement Test) came.  
Sandy had a headache because of the questions and,what happened 2-3 days ago (Music Day and Art Day)

AGAIN: Dissmissal .Sandy went home sad but smiling thinking she passed the test,but after that,  
she frowned once went to her computer and played her favorite cartoon game "Sand Castle Hassle".While she was playing,she forgot that she was online on Facebook,so Spongebob chatted her again.

_SB: Hey._  
_SY: Hi,do you know why I cry all the time?_  
_SB: Why,are you crying now?_  
_SY:Almost SB:Why?_  
_SY:Because of what you did before,Monday._  
_SB: What did I do?_  
_SY:Geez,you forgot already?_  
_SB:Yeah sorry SY:*sigh* you told me about "P"_  
_SB: Who?_  
_SY: "P"!_  
_SY: Do you know her now?_  
_SB: yep!_  
_SB:oh,but why would you cry over that?_  
_SY:Geez! its not my fault if this is the way how I love you!_  
_SB:ok....._

She thought Spongebob was happy talking about Pearly so Sandy wanted to scream a swear word but she couldn't.....she would curse Spongebob, then but decided not to,also.  
She cried again hoping that what happened on Monday and Tuesday and even now was all just a it was all true.......................  
Sandy wanted to act as if nothing happened,like never meeting Spongebob,never chatted on Facebook,never mentioned his name.......Sandy wanted to forget all of that sorrow in her heart.

THE END


End file.
